Zelda, I'm amazed by you
by CatX3
Summary: Taking place after Ocarina of Time, it's a songifc   a oneshot between Link and Zelda. read and find out.  -  The song is "Amazed" by Lonestar. Enjoy!


**This is a one shot songfic about Zelink. the song is "Amazed" by Lonestar. It takes place after Ocarina of Time. Hope you LOVE it! ;) I OWN NOTHING OF THE SORT (cept for the storyline). Enjoyyyy!**

"Hey Zel." Link walked into Zelda's room. She wore a light blue night gown, considering it was 10:30 in the morning. He and the princess were both 17, and as a matter of fact, teenagers love to sleep in. And Zelda rarely got a day where she did not have to get up early for royal duties. Today was a day where nothing special was going to happen...or so she thought.

"Oh, hello Link." She strolled over to him and wrapped her arms around the young hero. They had both felt love for each other ever since the Ocarina of Time incident. They had not told anyone of their love except for the sages, who were the only other ones in the world who remembered what happened. They didn't know if the King would necessarily be happy about the Princess falling in love with a man who was not a prince. They decided to play it safe and not tell him.

The hero smiled when he felt her against him. "Do you have anything to do today?" She tilted her head and looked at the ceiling. "Noo." She shifted her eyes to look into his. "Do you?" "Well..." He smiled slightly and made his eyes sparkle, a quality only Link had, and it melted Zelda's heart everytime he did it.

"Do you want to go out to Lake Hylia?" The princess winked at him, something she did ever since they were younger, and something Link enjoyed very much. "Ooooh, sounds fun. I would love to." "I'll be waiting down infront of the castle." He squeezed her hand and walked out of the room.

After Link has finished saddleing up Epona, he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened the box to reveal a shining diamond ring, engraved on it the word "Forever". He took a deep breath and glanced at his horse. "Is it alright?" She whinied in response. "It's perfect." He slightly gasped. But the words didn't come from infront of him, they came from behind him. He spun around to find the King standing there.

His face reddend and his heart started to pound. "Your majesty, I uh...umm...I..." He held his hand up. "Don't stammer boy, I know." "But, how...?" "I've had a hunch that you two had fallen each other for quite a while now." Link looked at the ground. "I...I love her." He walked over and put his hand on the Hero's shoulder. "i know, my boy. And I want you to know that I am very happy for this. You are well beyond worthy to marry the princess. You're a remarkable man, your bravery and courage has proven you well. Even more so your kindness and compasion. You are the perfect match for my beautiful daughter."

A small smile crept onto Link's face. "Thank you...I'm so excited." "I am too, I know Zelda's been talking to Impa about you for as long as she's known you." "How long have you known?" The King walked towards the castle. "I've had my suspicions." He gave a little wave to Link. "Good Luck, my boy."

A minute after the King left, the Princess came out in her usual dress. "You look beautiful, Zel." She giggled. "Thank you, you look handsome...as you always do." He blushed slightly and reached out his hand. "Lets go." "Ok." She took his hand and he pulled her up onto Epona.

Once they had gotten to the lake, Zelda jumped down off the horse and layed down on the grass. "So what do you want to do Link?"

_Every time our eyes meet _  
><em>This feeling inside me <em>  
><em>Is almost more than I can take<em>

He sat down next to her. "I was thinking we could just talk." "About what?" He took her hand. "I kind of brought you here to tell you some things..." She layed her head down on the grass. "I'm listening."

_Baby when you touch me _  
><em>I can feel how much you love me <em>  
><em>And it just blows me away<em>

"You're the greatest things that's ever happened to me, Zel." He brushed some hair off her face. "You're amazing. I could never ask for anyone else."

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything._

_I can see your thoughts._

_I can see your dreams._

"I know you better than anyone...and..." He leaned back in the grass. "Is it possible for your best friend to be your love?" She sighed. "You tell me."

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

"Ya..." he nodded. "I think it is."

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_with you by my side_

_forever and ever._

He shifted his body so that he lay down facing her. "Your my best friends...and..."

_Every little thing you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

"I love you."

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me _

"I love you too, Link." He shook his head while smiling his smile only he could do. "I could just stare into your eyes every second of everyday." She cocked her head. "What's so special about my eyes?" "What's special is that their yours." A little blush appeared on her face. "I have something to say to you Zel..." He stood up and so did she.

_You touch every place in my heart._

_Oh, it feels like the first time, everytime_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

"Zel, We've been together for quite a while...and..." A small gasp escaped her lips.

_Every little thing that you do. _"Every little thing that you do..."

_I'm so in love with you. _"...I'm so in love with you..."

_It just keeps getting better. _"...It just keeps getting better..."

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _"...I want to spend the rest of my life..."

_with you by my side. _"...With you by my side..."

_Forever and ever... _"...Forever and ever..."

_Every little thing that you do. _"...Every little thing that you do..."

_Baby I'm amazed by you. _"...Zel, I'm amazed by you."

Tears fell from the princess's eyes. "Link, you...you want to spend the rest of your life..."

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out the small box. She breathed heavily for she was crying.

_Every little thing that you do._

_I'm so in love with you._

He opened it to reveal the beautiful diamond.

_It just keeps getting better. _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_with you by my side._

"Zelda...will you marry me?"

_Forever and ever..._

She knelt on her knees infront of the hero. "Yes! Of course I will! Yes! I love you so much, Link!"

_Every little thing that you do..._

Link pulled her close and they kissed passionately. When they pulled apart, Link whispered to her, "Zelda, I'm amazed by you..." And they kissed again, and the Princess found out that today was _not_ just an ordinary day.

_Baby I'm amazed by you..._

**Tada! Waddya think? I love this song and storyline Link and Zelda are the perfect couple. and btw...in Ocarina of Time Manga and fanart don't you think Link is cute/hot? o.O IM SERIOUS! heh, review! cya!**


End file.
